


Ugly sweaters & other things

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, thexfiles, txf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Help, i only write fluff bc it relieves my anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: Mulder agrees on taking Scully to a "real" date, but with only condition: they have to wear matching ugly sweaters. And Scully absolutely hates them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also published on wattpad as @Scullay.
> 
> English is not my first language so it might contain errors.

“Huh Huh, Scully” Mulder shook his head negatively, “ You’re not going out, at least, not wearing this.” He looked at her from head to toe.

The redheaded raised one of her eyebrows making an expression like her boyfriend had hurt her feelings. She walked around his messy dorm and stopped right in front of the mirror.   
Mulder followed her with a grin on his face and hands on the pocket of his old washed jeans. He couldn’t deny she was stunning wearing that long sleeved black dress, but a deal is a deal, right?

“You know, I never thought you were going to be one of these guys who controls their girlfriend’s clothes, Mulder” She sighed looking at her reflection, “and if you think I will get sick because I’m not warm enough, the dress is pretty warm, you know?”

“Wait, what?” He chuckled confused. He walked all the way back to his bed, getting a black bag from a cheap clothing store and threw one of the sweaters inside it on her. “I’m talking about our deal, Scullbags”.

Scully looked horrified at the deer on her red and white new clothe. She looked back at him, hoping it was a joke. No fucking way she was doing that.

“You’re kidding, right?” She chuckled nervous looking at her boyfriend who was smiling like an idiot. “You… I’m not wearing that. I-I’m just not.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Enjoying yourself, Scully?” Mulder asked as they got in his old car. After changing her clothes the young woman haven’t said a thing, and by the way her eyebrows were frowned and her pouty mouth she was pissed.

“C'mon, baby, it took me hours to find good sweaters so we could be all cute together” He faked a pout, but the redheaded just rolled her eyes and looked at the window again. Then, Mulder started feeling like the sweater idea wasn’t that good at all.

“Bab-”

“Baby me one more time and you will be peeing through a catheter” she cut him angrily. But, then, she realized that the car was stopping.

Stopping exactly where she wanted to be that night.

“You’re ready to go, Scully?” He smirked after seeing her reaction. Scully had no words. She thought they were about to head to an old town to see a creepy attraction like the one time Mulder took her to see the lizzard grandma and then, they ended up having food poisoning after a burger.   
But, there she was, in front of a real ice rink full of people happily skating and having fun. Not that she hated all of his plans, but sometimes she needed something normal to hold on to.   
“You should see your face, Scully. A deal is a deal, I told you.” He grinned. She was just the cutest thing, he thought. “C'mon, I even bought us skates, what are you wanting for?” Fox gave her a hand.

“You’re a sucker, you know, right?” She smirked, “I would kiss you right now if you didn’t make me wear these things to our anniversary.”

“Yea, I dare you to kiss me”

She rolled her eyes.

“I double dare you.”

Scully smirked, after, she gently pulled Mulder’s face close to hers. So close they could feel each other’s warm breath. He went for a kiss, but she quickly turned her lips away and whispered on his ears, “No.” Causing   
Mulder to groan from frustration.

“Now, quickly, take me to skate before I choose to never let you pick our dates ever again.” She smiled, hugging his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Scullbags”

“Love you too, Sucker”


End file.
